Manufacturers, retailers, and users of computing devices commonly seek ways to conserve power from batteries and other energy sources in order to increase the utility and functionality of computing devices. Computing devices therefore frequently implement a sleep mode or screen timeout in which the device enters a power saving mode in the absence of user interaction with the device within a predetermined amount of time.